New XMen
by joe and james
Summary: Abbie thinks she is normal. Until she is attacked by department 15, joins the Xmen and discovers a plot to assassinate the president
1. Vanishing Act

Xmen: New Blood 

Dissclaimer: I do not own X-men or anyother marvel characters. A lot of OC's.

Chapter 0ne

Abigail Davis walked from her bedroom to the stairs. She had black hair which she always tried to use to hide her eyes. She wore a black sleeved jumper and black tight trousers. She was 16 and like anyother girl. She walked downstairs. she looked into her kitchen. No one there. She walked through the hall and into the living room. The room was pitch black and she had difficulty seeing what was where. She turned the light on to see a woman sitting on her couch. Abbie jumped back and tried to run up the stairs but the woman stood up and with cat like reflexes grabbed her foor. The woman had a vibrant red hair and wore an eyepatch. She had a long black leather jacket and wore it unfastened. The clothes she wore under were all black and she wore a brown belt. She pulled her foot down and dragged her to the floor "It's muties like you that make this world such a dump. Department 15 will shortly take of that" she smiled a false smile and kicked her in the chest. The papers all over the world have been commenting on the mutant threat. Abbie looked confused she screamed at the woman "What do you mean"  
she stopped her chest hurt "i am not a mutant" the woman walked up to her and pulled an injection out of her front pocket "this.is an injection created by the genious behind department 15 Draco Trask grandson of Bolivar Trask maker of the sentinel it will excell your DnA making your mutant abilities come forth and then we can prosecute you and send you to a concentration camp with the other muties. She lifted Abbies sleeve up and stabbed the injection into her. Abbie screamed at the painful task of rearranging her DnA kicked in. She writhed on the floor kicking and screaming in pain.The drug finished and Abbie dissapeared. The woman kicked the spot where she was and Abbie appeared again. The woman smirked an evil smirk. " a mutant with the ability to turn invisible at will" she jotted this in her scratty orange notebook and reached her had to grab Abbie when she was hit by an invisible force. She fell back onto her back and looked at abbie who was now invisible from her waist down and surrounded in what looked like a bubble. She looked up to see her captor on the floor and her in mid ait with no legs. The woman with the red hair sat up and noted on her pad again " the ability to project forcefeilds in a defensive and offensive manner". She stood up "and now for the captive of Abigail Davis a mutant" she was about to grab her when she heard a 'PMFF' and as she looked up she saw a girl with blond hair drop from the sky and kick her in the face.The girl was wearing white leather trousers and a white crop-top.She was pale but beautifull and had ringlets in her hair.She was so graceful The girl then again with a 'PMFF' dissapeared in a puff of pink smoke and reappeared behind the rising woman and landed on the floor. With the agility of an alleycat she ducked over the incoming punches and kicked her with both feet in the air. With an amazing acrobatic finnese she rolled in the air and dissapeared again. This time she appeared in front of her pushed her dissapeared and then appeared behind her to trip her over.She then dissapeared and again reappeared behind Abbie who had let down her force feild She whispered in her ear "Bonjour Cherie" and then she dissapeared with Abbie. Abbie closed her eyes but felt as if she was sticking her head in a tumble dryer.She opened her eyes when it had stopped to find herself in a circluar room with only a strip of floor which she was standing on. At the end of the walkway was a machine with an old man next it with a helmet on it. He was concentrating and didn't even notice when Abbie and the girl came in. Abbie looked around and she heard a voice in her head "_hello Abigail this is cerebro a machine with the ability to ampliphy my telepathic abilities to track down any body in thw world_" Abbie looked at the old man but his face wasn't moving. What was it he said ...telepathic thats the ability to read minds and project thoughts. The voice started again "_that is correct. I am proffesor charles Xavier. I once started a group called the X-men but that is a long time ago i need to talk_" and when he had finished speaking the world started shaking and blurred Abbies vision. When it cleared she was in a yellow corridor with wooden skirting She looked forward to see a circular door with a large X on it. The door opened and a man in a wheelchair came out " Hello Abigail welcome to the X mansion" he wheeled beside her let us tour.


	2. Blasterr,FireStar,Flash,Fade, Trex

X men: New Blood

Dissclaimer: I do not own X-men or anyother marvel characters. A lot of OC's.

Chapter 2

Xavier wheeled in his automatic chair and Abbie followed behind. This looked like a mansion for that one man. As they walked he explained things "this is my mansion. It has been destroyed countless times and it is home to many children from all around the globe. This mansion has served well. It isnt the same as it was before.  
A distant time ago this mansion was filled with the laughter of children and the cheer of victory. This place used to be a school. For people like you. Children who need help controlling the gift they have being given.  
Now this place is a safe haven from the likes of Department 15 who attacked you earlier. That woman was Elise Everet she had a happy childhood until her family was killed by a mutant. She was spared but it shook her mind. I have tried countlessly to help her but she is helpless hoping she could disspatch the mutant 'menace' she has started a no tolerance project killing mutants to try to stamp out the race. She has suceeded in the fact that mutants now hide and try to forget their DnA hoping she wont find them. She always does. This mansion is a safe house for mutants like yourself. I once had a team called the X men if you remember me telling you. They fought for Mutant equality but unfortuatley they were all killed by Department 15 all but 1. But that is a story for another time. I must show you the other pupils. And then i have to ask you all something." he wheeled to a door and opened it. Inside there were 4 normal teens sitting on a sofa. 2 boys and a girl she didn't recognise but their was the girl who saved her. The 2 girls sat on one sofa in the corner of a small room and the boys on another sofa against the wall. As the proffesor entered they stopped talking and looked at Abbie. The girl who saved her patted the seat beside her and Abbie sat down next to her. Proffesor Xavier wheeled infront of the two sofas and held his hand to the again talking teens. After they had all stopped talking he started speaking. " Hello friends. This girl is Abigail.  
She is a mutant who was attacked by department 15. Abbie" he said looking at Abbie "this is my team.Rex Trainse."he said pointing to an african/american boy nearest him "he has the power to turn his skin into a super strong substance called adamantium making him super strong and durible. This is Gregory he is able to collect light energy and produce it in a blast of energy. This is Sophia Derilse she rescued you from Elise she has the power to rip reality or teleprt to another place but it is limited to what she can remember seeing and last but not least is Kimiko Muchie Mucho" he said pointing to a chineese/amerivan girl who was playing with Gregorys long brown hair in a ponytail "she can generate immense heats making her turn to fire but also be able to fire it from her hands. She smiled at Abbie "And this is Abbie team she can turn herslef and others invisible by bending light around herself. She can also generate strong forcefeilds and force blasts. I am hoping Abbie will be a new recruit to our team and help us as we recruit a new member." Abbie quickly nodded Proffesor X continued "Team you are my new X men we will fight for mutant rights." he looked at them " you will need codenames to keep your identities a secret" he looked at them " T-Rex, Blasterr, Flash, Fire-Star and Fade my new X men. 


End file.
